How it Happened
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: How they met. How they handled it. How it happened and it all started with just one crime.
1. Case

"Amaro!"

"Yes!?" Amaro looked up from his desk. He was doing paperwork for a recent case that the squad had just finished.

"Rape. Detective from Atlanta."

"Why are we taking the case?" Amaro asked pushing his other work to the side.

"She somehow ended up here." Benson explained, "She's at the hospital right now. Come with me. Fin and Carisi go to the scene of the crime, The Plaza Hotel."

"Roger that." Fin nodded.

* * *

At the hospital, Benson and Amaro showed their badges to the nurses and asked for the victim's room.

Once they had found it, they looked in the window. The girl was laying on the hospital bed just staring at the ceiling.

Amaro noticed that she seemed anxious. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, "She seems really anxious." He told Benson.

"Yeah I know. I wonder why. Usually victims try to sleep or they cry or find something to do. Some even try to get out of the hospital, but she is a detective." Benson reminded him.

"Right."

Benson started to walk to the door to go in, Amaro looked at the girl one last time before he moved to go in as well.

* * *

Fin and Carisi got to the hotel, it was swarming with cops. There was a sign to their right that said, " _Welcome Law Enforcement Officers!_ "

"Wasn't there some kind conference this weekend?"

"The National Law enforcement. Where the best detectives from big cities come to talk about their experiences and see how other precincts work." Fin explained.

"That's right! That explains why the victim was here this weekend and not in Atlanta." Carisi exclaimed.

Fin just looked at him with his look.

"This one might be a hard one." Fin stated moving to the front desk, he showed his badge and started explaining, "There was a rape here last night. We are with SVU and we are in charge of this case."

"Right. I was told you'd be coming. Follow me." The front desk clerk started to escort the detectives to the room while explaining, "The detective was out cold on her floor when the maid came in. The maid called the police."

"Was anyone else in the room before we got here?" Carisi asked.

"Yes. We had a security guard come up."

"We are going to need that guard's name."

"Of course." The clerk unlocked the door.

The detectives walked in and surveyed the area. The bed was all messed up. There were empty alcohol bottles all around.

"Fin. I don't see anything out of the ordinary except the bed and empty bottles. Even the bed could be a hard one to prove."

"Like I said this could be a hard one to prove." Fin stated, then turned to the clerk, "What was that security guard's name?"

"Officer Clifton."

"Where is he right now?"

"Lunch."

"Where does he eat lunch?" Carisi asked.

"Down in the break room, want me to take you to him?"

"Please." Fin mustered a fake smile.

* * *

"Amanda Rollins?" Benson asked quietly.

The girl sat up really quickly, then winced and laid back down. She pushed the button on the side of her bed to make the back of her bed go up.

"Yeah." She answered.

"My name is Detective Benson and this is my my partner, Detective Amaro." Benson pointed to Amaro as she said his name. He kept staring at the girl, it was weird.

"Oh great. You guys aren't here to give me my case files."

"Amanda you were raped. You do know that right?" Amaro asked. Why would this girl be wanting case files when she just went through what she just did.

"Yes, I am aware. That doesn't mean I can't get some things done when I- wait I know you." She pointed to Benson.

Benson smiled, "I'm sorry?"

"You are that detective that got kidnapped by William Lewis."

Amaro saw the change in Benson's face. He continued with the conversation, "So. What happened?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and then started to explain, "Well I was down at the conference at the Plaza Hotel and I was talking to some officers. I knew them from my office. Then at around 11 I had decided that I had had enough and started towards the elevator. One of the officers from my precinct went and followed me. I didn't think anything of it until he came onto me in the elevator. I told him he was drunk and that he needed to get off me. He did. It was a guy I knew well, so I told him that I would get him to his room because he was obviously incapable of making it there himself."

"So you took him to his room?" Benson clarified.

"Yes."

"What was his name?" Amaro asked.

"Officer Mason Winters."

Benson wrote the name down, "He's the guy who assaulted you?"

"Yes." Amanda stated.

"Okay keep going." Amaro stated.

She stared at him for a minute then continued, " When we got to the door. He handed me his key card and we went in. All I did was set him on his bed. I would have stayed longer, but he had already tried in the elevator. I didn't want to give him any other ideas. So I turned to leave and the next thing I know he has my arm and won't let go." She held up her arm to showed the bruises, "I tried to get him to let go of me, but it didn't work. He just held on as tight as he could and I couldn't get lose. As a detective I should have been able to get out of that hold!" She was having a panic attack. Maybe those files would have been a good diea. Could have kept her busy while the detectives talked to her.

Amanda couldn't breathe. She was having a hard time.

Amaro looked around the room for an oxygen mask. He found one in the corner and quickly put it on her, "Breathe. Breathe." She stared at his eyes and he stared at hers.

Amanda knew she was okay with him. It was weird.

The nurse and doctors came in and kicked the detectives out.

"How'd you know to give a person having a panic attack an oxygen mask?" Benson asked

"You didn't know that?"

"No I did. Most newer detectives don't."

"Well I've been working in this business for awhile. Plus she couldn't breathe. You should give anyone who can't breathe an oxygen mask." Amaro stated while smiling and looking at the girl through the window. SHe was staring back at him. SHe gave a little smile while doctors and nurses worked around her.

 _"I'm in trouble."_ Amaro thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

 **Hello! This is my first fanfiction for Law and Order. So please give me reviews on what you think. I got this idea yesterday and was like "Yep I have to do it.". So please please please review!**

 **-S**


	2. Closed Case

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome back! I hope you like this chapter! I worked on it for like ever!**

* * *

The clerk escorted Fin and Carisi down to the break room and quickly pointed out the officer.

"Officer Clifton?" Carisi moved to him and held up his badge as did Fin.

The Officer looked up, "Yes?"

"We are here about the rape that occurred in this hotel last night." Fin explained.

"Yes. I was called into the room this morning. It was crazy. The girl was beat up so bad I wasn't sure if she was breathing. She had a pulse, but it was weak."

"Right. Now did you see anything out of the ordinary when you got there?" Fin asked.

"I don't really know. I was more worried about the girl that was passed out on the floor." The officer didn't think about his answer he just spat out his answer. He had a bit of an attitude.

"Yes, but we really need you to think hard about it. Anything at all." Carisi explained.

The officer thought for a minute then, "Ummm...Oh! There was a door to the adjoining room, it was slightly open."

"Did you go in and see if there was anyone in the room?" Carisi asked.

"No, like I said I was more worried about the girl lying unconscious on the floor." The officer seemed to be getting annoyed.

"We are going to need your number. Just in case we need anything else from you." Fin stated.

"Of course." The office wrote his number down.

* * *

Back at the precinct the squad started discussing their findings.

"The maid found the vic. She was going into the room to clean it and she found the girl unconscious on the floor. She called the security guard up. He was the one to call the police." Fin explained.

"Amaro and I went to talk to the vic in the hospital. She started to explain to us that she knew the officer that raped her. She said that he was drunk and he tried in the elevator. He backed off when she told him no. Then she took him to his room and helped him inside, but when she turned to leave he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go of her. She didn't get to the rest of the story because she had a panic attack."

"So how do we find this guy?" Carisi asked.

"We have his name." Amaro stated proudly.

"Great. Again how do we find him. He doesn't live in New York. For all we know he could be on his way back to Atlanta by now." Carisi stated.

"He was drunk. He is a cop. I highly doubt that he would drink and drive. Or unfortunately that he remembers raping her." Benson explained.

"We can't just give up." Fin stated.

"That is not what I am saying, Fin. I am saying that we can't expect too much out of this guy once we find him."

"Well let's get on that." Carisi said.

* * *

At the hospital, Amanda was sleeping. The detectives hated waking her, but they had to. Amaro gently shook her awake. Her eyes opened and she rubbed them and realized that the detectives were back. She sat up in bed, "Hi." She greeted.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Benson asked.

"Sore, but okay. I've dealt with being beat up with my job." Amanda answered.

"Right. I got you there." Amaro stated with a small laugh.

Amanda smiled, "So how can I help you guys now?"

"Well we need to find Mason. Do you know where he might be?" Benson questioned.

Amanda shook her head, "No clue, but I do have his number. You guys can track his phone."

"That would be great." Amaro stated.

* * *

Fin and Carisi stayed at the precinct to go through the security footage outside of the hotel room. The victim's story checked out. It has her showing up at the room just a little bit after 11.

"No one comes out until around 7 a.m. And that is the officer. The maid goes in at around 10." Fin explained what he was seeing to Carisi.

Carisi replied with, "Then the security guard goes in soon after that. Then the police. So the vic's story checks out. Now we just need to find this Mason guy and get his side."

"Which Benson and Amaro are on that."

Benson walked in saying, "She doesn't know where he could be, but she gave us his number we can find out where he is. Amaro is going to call and act like someone trying to sell something and while he is talking we will track his phone."

Amaro nodded.

A few minutes later they were ready to call. Amaro dialed the number, "Yes hi. Can you hear me?" Amaro asked when he answered.

"Yes I can." The suspect stated.

"Great. Have you received an Atlanta phone book yet?"

"Look I don't want to buy anything."

"It's free shipping."

"I already have one." He hung up.

Amaro looked at Benson, "Please tell me you got enough."

She nodded as she wrote down where he was on a slip of paper and gave it to Amaro, "Fin and you go pick him up.

* * *

The suspect was located at a coffee house in the nearby area. The detectives went in and surveyed the area trying to match up the picture the victim gave them to faces in the place. They located him in the corner talking to what they assumed was another cop.

Amaro and Fin walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can. Have you received an Atlanta phonebook?" Amaro asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry?" Mason answered.

Amaro and Fin held up their badges. Amaro started to arrest him while Fin read him his Miranda Rights, "Mason Winters, you are under arrest for the rape of Amanda Rollins. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford to hire an attorney, one will be appointed to you."

* * *

"DNA came back. It is a match for Winters." Benson stated.

"He did it." Amaro stated, "Fin is in there questioning him and he keeps saying that he didn't do it.

"Well DNA doesn't lie. You want to deliver the news or shall I?" She asked.

"I'll do it." He walked into the room, "So you didn't do it?" He was now talking to the suspect.

"NO!"

"Really!? Because the DNA we collected is all yours!" Amaro exclaimed.

Winters stared at him, "I didn't mean to. I was drunk. I didn't think about what was going on. I figured out what happened when I woke up this morning."

"And we will take that as a confession." Fin slid a pad of paper over to him.

He silently wrote his confession and the two detectives left the room.

* * *

 **Two days later**

"Thanks." The SVU squad heard from behind them. They were just talking about nothing at this point during the night. They turned around and saw Amanda Rollins looking at them. They all smiled, "You guys helped a lot. I'm flying back to Atlanta tonight and I just wanted to stop by and say thank you." She turned to go, but Amaro stopped her.

"Are you going to the airport alone?" He asked.

"Yeah." She stated.

"Here." Amaro grabbed his coat, "I'll drive you."

"Umm. Okay. Thanks."

Once they got to the airport Amaro helped her with her bags and then said bye. She thanked him one more time. He said, "You're welcome. Here." He handed her his card, "I know I'm here in New York, but call me if you ever need anything."

Amanda smiled and said, "Will do." She then walked away.

Amaro watched her go.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **HI! I hope you guys like this story. By the way IT IS NOT OVER. There is no way I would end it like that. I feel like you guys would hate me if I did that. So review! Let me know what you think!**

 **-S**


	3. Amanda Calls

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! So this chapter is a little short, but there is a reason for that. I wasn't originally going to do the story this way, but I got a lot of reviews that were wondering. SO HERE IT IS! Enjoy and Review!**

 **-S**

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Amanda Rollins had just gotten done with a case, she walked through the door to her apartment and plopped her files down onto her table. She went and sat down on her couch. It had been a long case. One that took at least 3 days. Then there is the trials coming up and all she wanted was to relax for awhile. After a long silence, Amanda decided to read. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on her couch with her book and dog, Franny. She opened her book and out falls the card that the detective from SVU gave her, "Detective Amaro." She read the card aloud. She had forgotten that she was using it as a bookmark. Amanda stared at it for a minute. It is the first time she's thought of him since she has been home. He was so nice to her and so helpful. "I don't even know why I am thinking about him. He was just a detective that helped you out. You do not need to call him." She was having an argument with herself, "I'm going to call him." She finally decided, but she needed an excuse. She sat and thought for a minute, scanning her surroundings. Her eyes landed on her files. She could ask for help on a case! It wasn't even in the realm of being an SVU case, but what did he know he was all the way in New York. The detective picked up her phone from the coffee table and dialed the number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Umm. Yes, Hi. Is..", She squinted at the card, "Detective Amaro there?" She threw the card on the table.

"This is him. Who is this?" He asked. It was quiet on the other line.

"This is Amanda Rollins. The-"

Amanda was cut off, "Oh! Hi." He stated.

He remembered her, "Hi!" She laughed.

"What can I do for you Amanda?" He asked.

"Well off the record, I need help with a case."

"Oh. Well alright. What's up?"

"So there's this girl that was murdered down here. Brutally, and my squad doesn't think it was a rape, but I do."

"And why do you think that?"

She smiled. He had no idea that the case was already solved, "Well her clothes were all ripped and torn."

"The autopsy would verify whether she was or not."

"Yes, but you and I both know that those aren't always true."

"This is true. Is there any other evidence of rape that you saw?"

She looked at the file, trying to find anything that could help, "Oh. Rope burns on her hands and ankles."

"Okay. See we are getting somewhere. You said her clothes were torn?" Wow he was really helping. She should have called him before, when this was actually an ongoing case.

"Yes." She answered.

"So why doesn't your squad believe you?"

"Who knows? I'll figure it out." She ended that conversation.

"Um. Okay?" He laughed, "So how are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there. They got me a new partner."

"Yeah? And how is he?"

"It is a she and she is great."

Amaro laughed again, "That's great Amanda."

She smiled. It was silent for a few minutes. She wondered what he was thinking about. Could it be the same thing she was thinking about? Or maybe he just wants off the phone…..that thought got her attention.

"Hey. Thanks, but I think I am going to go."

"Are you sure?" He seemed to be worried.

"Yeah. Night Detective."

"Nick. Call me Nick."

Amanda smiled again, "Goodnight Nick."


	4. She Called

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! Sorry it took so long. LONG WEEK! So review!**

 **-S**

* * *

(Amaro's POV)

Nick Amaro was sleeping on the couch. He was awaken by his phone buzzing. He picked it up and squinted at the bright light. It was just Benson texting him that the files he turned in were good. He set the phone down and rubbed his face. He turned on the lamp beside his couch and sat up. He was still half-asleep so he had to take a minute to wake up. His phone started buzzing again. When he looked at it, it was an Atlanta number. He was confused so he answered it, "Hello?"

"Umm. Yes, Hi. Is..",There was a pause, "Detective Amaro there?"

"This is him. Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Amanda Rollins. The-"

He cut her off, "Oh! Hi."

"Hi!" She laughed.

"What can I do for you Amanda?" He asked.

"Well off the record, I need help with a case."

"Oh. Well alright. What's up?"

"So there's this girl that was murdered down here. Brutally, and my squad doesn't think it was a rape, but I do."

"And why do you think that?" It was weird that she calling an SVU detective about a murder case. He became weary.

"Well her clothes were all ripped and torn."

"The autopsy would verify whether she was or not." He said.

"Yes, but you and I both know that those aren't always true."

"This is true. Is there any other evidence of rape that you saw?"

There was a brief pause he assumed she was looking at the case file, then, "Oh. Rope burns on her hands and ankles."

"Okay. See we are getting somewhere. You said her clothes were torn?" He was really trying to help.

"Yes." She answered.

"So why doesn't your squad believe you?"

"Who knows? I'll figure it out." She ended that conversation.

"Um. Okay?" He laughed, "So how are you doing?" He looked up recent cases on his computer from Atlanta.

"I'm hanging in there. They got me a new partner."

"Yeah? And how is he?" He clicked on a news story about a murder that could have been a rape that happened recently and began reading the details.

"It is a she and she is great."

Amaro laughed again, "That's great Amanda." He was still reading the story.

It was silent for a few minutes.

Finally she broke the silence, "Hey. Thanks, but I think I am going to go."

"Are you sure?" He was a little worried.

"Yeah. Night Detective."

"Nick. Call me Nick." He smiled as he said it.

"Goodnight Nick."

The case was in Atlanta and it was already solved. Amaro just laughed.


	5. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! Sorry it took so long. I was at work last night and got a review in all caps and like 5 exclamation points telling me to update...so I figured I should. So here it is! Review!**

 **-S**

* * *

One Year Later

Amanda Rollins was sitting in a cafe in Manhattan, New York City. She was reading a book that was extremely good. She wasn't aware of any of her surroundings. That is how good the book was. People were coming in and out of the cafe. She wouldn't be able to tell you anything about them like a detective should be able to, then again she was off duty, she wouldn't be on duty for about another hour.

Detective Nick Amaro had a little bit of time before work so he decided that he would go and get some breakfast and a coffee. He went to the cafe across the street from his apartment. He liked their breakfast. After he got his coffee and food he went over to put sugar in his coffee and sat down at a nearby table. He had nearly an hour before work and it only took him 10 minutes to get there. He figured he would look at some of his files and emails. As soon as he sat down his phone buzzed with an email. He opened it and it said:

ATTENTION:

New member coming into the SVU Squad today. She is assigned to be Detective Amaro's partner….BE NICE….AMARO!

Sergeant Benson

Amaro scoffed. Be nice. "I'm always nice." He thought. He took a drink of his coffee.

He looked up and saw a familiar blonde sitting at the table next to his. She was facing him, but was so into her book that she didn't notice that anyone was even there. He started to smile. He grabbed a sugar packet and threw it at her. She quickly looked at him, "Hey!"

"Hi." He replied.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay I would have done the same thing." He laughed.

She grabbed her things and moved over to his table, "Do you mind?"

He shook his head and pointed to the chair in front of him as he moved all his files, "No not at all."

She sat down, "So how have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Doing okay."

"What brings you to New york?" He was curious as to why an Atlanta detective was there.

"I got a job offer."

"Oh okay. That makes sense." He looked down at her book and noticed the bookmark, "Is that my card?" He said pointing to it.

"What?" She looked down at her book, "Oh! Yeah."

"You kept it."

"Yeah I was told to call if I needed you. I tend to lose things." She explained. Her cheeks turned rosy red. She was embarrassed. They talked for the next 45 minutes. Amaro looked at his watch and realized the time, "Oh. I have to get to work. Good luck at your new job. And my number is still the same if you need me." He smiled and walked away.

Amaro got into work and through his stuff on his desk and put his coat on the back of his chair. Everyone was by Carisi, "Hey you guys will never guess who I just ran into at the cafe across from my apartment."

"Who?"

"Hey Sergeant! What was up with the be nice thing!?"

Benson just laughed, "Who did you see?"

"Do you remember the case we had at the beginning of the year with the detective from Atl-"

"Hi! Sorry I am late. I missed the train."

Amaro was cut off by a voice from behind him. He slowly turned around because he could have sworn he had heard the voice not even 15 minutes ago.

"Amanda?" He asked.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know you worked at this precinct."

"We just talked for 45 minutes and you didn't mention this."

"I did mention a new job."

"But not with SVU."

"You didn't ask." Amanda replied then looked at Benson, "Where should I put my things?"

Benson moved to the empty desk across from Amaro's, "Right here. You are detective Amaro's partner." She smiled.

"Great thanks." Amanda said staring at Amaro.

Everyone walked away as she settled in her things. There was no active case right now so she knew she had some time. As Amanda was putting her things on her desk and moving in Amaro was staring at her from his side. She just ignored it. She knew why he was. They have been communicating for some time now and she didn't mention anything about where her new job was.

"SVU?"

Amanda looked up, "I'm sorry?"

"SVU? Why SVU?"

"This is just where they transferred me." Amanda stated, "And in my defense I had no idea you worked here. So me not telling you this is where they transferred me is technically not that big of a deal."

"I know." He stated, "I didn't say anything."

She just smiled and looked at her desk to see if she was missing anything, satisfied with her desk she went over and made some coffee. She could feel him still staring at her.

The next few days were a little rough. Moving from one kind of detective to another is not as easy as Amanda thought. Plus trying to settle into New York was easy either. She had a case and then when that one was finished she got an hour to herself at home before she got a call for another one. It was never-ending. She walked into the precinct after getting the call for about the third case this week, looked at Benson and said, "Do criminals ever take a break up here?"

Benson smiled then said, "Nope." She turned to everyone and started with her brief, "Girl raped in a hotel room at the Plaza Hotel."

That snapped Amanda out of her early morning trance.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Alright! HI! so I have gotten some reviews lately. I have gone to write something many times now. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO OR WHERE TO GO FROM HERE! So let me know what you guys want to happen.**

 **-S**


	7. De'ja Vu

Rollins and Amaro went to the hotel to check out the scene within the next hour. Everything seemed so familiar to Rollins. From the front desk to the front desk person all the way to the people there. She tensed up as soon as she walked in the door.

Amaro glanced over at Rollins, she was so tense. He "accidently" ran into her. She looked at him and smiled. The front desk person greeted them as they made their way up to the desk, "Hello. What can I do for you guys today?" It was the same person as a year ago.

"Yes," Amaro stated, "There was a rape here last night."

"Yes, I was told to expect you." He stared at Amanda for a moment, "Don't I know you from somewhere."

Amaro looked at her then back at him, "Can you just show us to the room."

The guy broke out of his thoughts, "Oh, yes of course." He grabbed a keycard from beside him and motioned for them to follow, "There was a rape similar to this last year. It was a young detective who had come with her precinct. The rapist ended up being her partner. How crazy is that?"

"Crazy," Rollins stated. She fell back behind Amaro and the Front Desk guy, "Your name is?" She asked.

"Chase. Chase Moore."

Rollins nodded. They got off the elevator on the 4th floor. One floor below last year's rape.

"The door was ajar this morning. The security guard found her this morning."  
"Why was the security guard up here? Was there a disturbance?" Amaro asked.

"He was doing a sweep," Chase stated cooly.

"Yeah, we're going to need to talk to that security guard," Rollins said.

Chase opened the door, the room was clean. "Did a maid come in and clean?" Rollins asked, scouting the room.

"Nope. This is exactly how it was this morning. The girl was found lying facedown on the floor right over there." He pointed at the foot of the bed.

Amaro and Rollins looked around. The bed was made, nothing was out of place. It looked like it would if you had just checked in.

"Are you sure this is the right room?"

"Yes, ask the security guard.

Rollins gave him a puzzling look but kept on going. She could feel Chase eyeing her. Next thing she knew he was talking to her, "I swear I know you from somewhere." He put his hand up to his chin.

Amaro looked at him and then at Amanda. She wasn't turned toward him, but he could tell that she was tensed up.

"Can we be shown toward the security guard?" Amaro asked.

"Sure," Chase stated giving Amaro that same puzzled look that he was giving Rollins, "You were the detective on the case from last year!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, these cases are what I work in," Amaro paused, "Security guard."

"Right. Sorry."

* * *

"How do you think the new girl is holding up?" FIn asked Benson.

"I really do not know. Not well I'd assume."

"Maybe sending her there was a bad idea."

"She insisted." Benson replied.

"I know, but still."

"Look Amanda Rollins is a great detective. Why she wanted to be apart of the SVU after what happened to her, I don't know. She is strong and if she goes home and cries herself to sleep tonight then okay we will find out tomorrow and help her, but we can not let personal reasons get in the way of doing our job." Benson explained.

"Is that why you came back after Lewis?" FIn asked.

Benson just glared at him.

* * *

Amaro and Rollins were entering the break room where the security guard was located. He was sitting at his desk looking at the videotapes from the cameras. He was tall and dark haired. He had a five o'clock shadow and he looked like he was exhausted from what could only be the shift he was on.

Amaro turned to Chase, "Thanks, but we got it from here."

Chase nodded and left.

"There tapes from the 4th floor?" Amaro stated holding up his badge.

The security guard looked up, "Hmm?" He saw the badge, "Oh! Hello detectives. Yes, there are." He motioned them to come around his desk.

"These are from last night?" Rollins asked as the security guard was searching for the right tape.

"Yes," He found the right one, "Here you go."

"Now what was your schedule for last night? I didn't know that security guards worked on the floors. I thought it was just the lobby and around it."

"I got a call for a disturbance at around 3 a.m. I went upstairs to check it out."

"The front desk said that the door was ajar when you got there and you found her."

"That is correct." He answered.

The video tapes showed that at 3:00 the security guard showed up. The guard's story checked out, according to the tapes.

* * *

Benson and Fin entered the hospital ready to talk to the victim.

"I'm getting de'ja vu." Benson stated.

"Me too."

They entered the vic's room tentatively, "Jennifer?" Benson stated.

The girl sat up. She was beat pretty bad. She had a black eye and a bruised cheek. She could barely open her eyes.

"Jennifer, my name is Detective Benson and this is Detective Tutuola. We are here to ask you a few questions."

She could only manage to words, "Security guard."

"What?" Benson asked.

Jennifer said it again, "Security guard."

Fin looked at Benson and then stepped outside to make a call.

He dialed Amaro's number and waited as it rang.

"Amaro."

"Hey it's Fin. You interview the security guard yet."

"Yeah, we just left from there, why?"

"The victim keeps saying security guard."

Amaro and Rollins looked at each other, "We will go back and talk to him. He said that there was a disturbance at 3 in the morning. We have the video tapes. The story checks out."

"He is the only one who has access to those tapes." Fin pointed out.

"Yeah. Call you later." They hung up.

* * *

Amaro and Rollins moved back to the break room that the security guard was located in. They pushed open the door and the security guard looked up at them, "Yes?"

"How many security guards are there in this building?" Rollins asked.

"3." He stated.

"And how many were on duty last night?" Amaro asked.

"Just m-" He cut himself off. He had realized what was going on. He slowly stood up.

Rollins and Amaro both drew their hand to their side where their guns were located.

"Don't do it."

He stared at them. He was looking for a way out. Then something lit up on his face, like the faces in the cartoons when someone has an idea. The detectives took a slow and tentative step towards him. They were trying to slowly make their way towards him, they didn't make it that way. He turned and ran to try and get out the door on the far side of the room. Amaro was too fast, he caught him and handcuffed him quickly.

"You are under arrest for the rape of Jennifer Maker." Amaro continued to state his miranda rights.

* * *

Later that day, the SVU detectives brought in different people that looked like what Jennifer had eventually described to Benson and Fin, as her attacker. Tall, tan, black hair, chiseled cheekbones and jaw, wearing a black jacket and grey t-shirt.

There was a lineup of 10 men. She sat on the stool and looked at them for five minutes.

Amanda got her sense of de'ja vu. Amaro noticed it and out his hand on her back. They were both in the back so no one noticed. Rollins didn't fight it. She just let it happen.

Moments later Jennifer picked out the guy, "Him." She said pointing at one if them.

"Are you sure?" Benson asked.

"Yes. I am sure." Jennifer assured.

Benson looked behind her at the detectives. Amaro quickly moved his hand. They all nodded.

Pushing a button that turned the loudspeaker in the room, Benson said, "Number 7 step forward."

Jennifer looked again and then back at Benson and nodded.

Case Closed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry it has been awhile. I will start working on another chapter ASAP! Review and let me know watcha think!**

 **-S**


	8. Caroline

Later that night, Rollins was sitting on her couch, watching the news. The news team was covering the story about the case they had completed today. She had to turn it off, even though it was a victory, on their side, she hated watching it. She stares at the black TV for awhile. The next thing she knew there was a knock at the door. The sound broke her out of her trance that the black TV screen put her in.

She got up and moved to answer the door. She looked through the peephole and saw that it was Amaro with takeout. She quickly looked around her apartment. It was clean, but not as clean as she'd like it to be. She looked in the mirror by her door, she didn't look half bad. She heard a voice from the other side.

"I know that you are in there." He stated.

"Coming!" Rollins took one last look around her apartment and reluctantly opened the door.

The face she saw was smiling and holding up the take out food, "Hungry?"

She smiled back, "I could eat."

Amaro walked in and sized the place up, he put the take out on the table. He started taking everything out of the bag and opening it up. He stopped while opening a box of lo mein noodles, and turned around looking at Rollins. She was standing with her back against her door, her hands still on the nob.

"How you doing?" He asked.

Rollins moved from her door to her table, "This looks great. Where did you ge-" She was cut off by Amaro grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him.

He could smell her coconut shampoo and body wash they were so close. He just stared at her for a minute, taking her in. He knew she was breaking down inside, he just wished she would show a little emotion. He knew he could help her, she just won't let him.

"How are you doing?"

Rollins was aware of the close proximity between her and Amaro. She didn't know what to do. She doesn't do relationships or even feelings well. She never knew how to handle these situations. She had so many walls built up that she gave up on her love life years ago.

"Amanda?" He used her first name.

That doesn't happen very often, "I'm fine." She said pushing away from him.

The next thing she knew there was a bust through the door, a girl about 18 came running in with a bloody face and she was holding her stomach. She fell to the ground and kicked the door shut, "Lock it." She said.

Amaro quickly ran to the door and locked it, "Who are-" He was cut off by Rollins screaming.

"CAROLINE!"

"Rollins who is this?" HE was back to using her last name.

The girl spoke, "My name is Caroline Rollins."

"This is my little sister." She said to Amaro, "Caroline, what happened?"

"My best friend and I were attacked a little bit ago. Just down the street. We were walking and these two guys came out of nowhere and tried to take us. I fought the one off and tried to get the other one off of Taylor, but he stabbed me."

Rollins lifted Caroline's hand from her stomach and sure enough there was a stab wound there on her lower abdomen. Caroline started to have staggered breaths.

"Care! Stay with me! Come on! Amaro call the police! Come on Caroline. You can't leave me okay! You're the only person I have left!"

Amaro called the police and stayed on the phone with them He let them know that he was a detective, "Police are on their way, Caroline."

Rollins sat on the floor pushing on Caroline's wound, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Caroline started to pass out, "Amaro she's leaving us! Caroline!" Rollins started yelling.


End file.
